The First Toad Crusade
The First Toad Crusade, also known as the Toad/Egg/Robloxian/Blue Yoshi War was a war (obviously). There were four sides, or "clans": * The Toads (Toads, Releasios, and Toadniks) * The Eggs (Eggs, and their allies, the Bob-Ombs) * Robloxians (people who play Roblox, as well as characters from Super Oofio 64) * The Blue Yoshis (Timestoppa's Blue Yoshi Army) Lots of Traitor Toads also fought in the war, but they were to chaotic and disorganized to foght on their own team so they randomly joined the different sides. A few of them were extra dumb and tried to join the Toads, so somebody fed them to StrexCorp Management. An exception to this was Timestoppa, who is probably the smartest Traitor Toad, and he led his army of Blue Yoshis as their own side. The war started when all the leaders got in an argument over whether or not Releasio Toad was a god. He absolutely was a god, but nobody believed it, so they got in a fight. The Toads The Toads were basically the good guys. This side consisted of Toads, Releasios, and Toadniks. They were trying to defend their god, Releasio Toad, and convert everybody to Toadianity. The Toads' militia included the Toad Army, as well as many other Toad volunteers. The Eggs The Eggs are the weird Yoshi Eggs from Super Eggio 64 (a sm64 meme hack). They have arms and legs and they can run around and stuff. Super Eggio 64 takes place in a Parallel Universe where instead of Toads, Eggs came to power. There was a dimensional rift or something and so they came to the Toadiverse and tried to take over. They were allies with Bob-omb, which were also from their dimension. The Bob-ombs here were not Toad-Ombs, because in this universe they hadn't been Toadified. Robloxians The Robloxians were weird Roblox-themed people from another SM64 meme hack, Super Oofio 64, which was made by Shadow Mario. He made them to be allies for the Toads, but that alliance didn't last very long because then the Robloxians got out of control and tried to turn everybody into Roblox characters, which is vastly incompatible with the beliefs of the Toads ("everything is made out of Toad!"). Some other random people who liked to play Roblox joined the Robloxians' cause. The Blue Yoshi Army The Blue Yoshi Army, led by Timestoppa, also got caught up fighting in the war. The reason they were fighting was because Timestoppa was a Traitor Toad and he hated Toads. He wanted to kill Toads, even though Toads are invincible now because of the Toad Invulnerability Patch. Toadniks are not invincible though, so Timestoppa's Army focused on killing them. News Report Then a news report by Shadow Mario came out on July 26th, 2017: News from the week: Robloxians captured survivors of the Toad-meggedon which are still transforming into Releasios They are studying Toad transformation to copy their powers and the Invincibility Patch's secret Eggs and Blue Yoshis are probably making a alliance They killed over 21K Toadniks (Toads from Sonic games) Total Toadnik population (Updated): 167K, they are decreasing too quickly! The profecy said that one Releasio-hedgehog would save all Toadniks, is it talking about Toadari's release? We will talk about it and more at Sunday, don't forget! This is Toad News, bye.